Upside Down
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: This is the first story in Fanfiction about Cavallero, who is one of Chad Dickson's friends (remember operation T.R.E.A.T.Y. and E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S.?) and I find him kinda cute so I decided to write a story about him and uhm numbuh 86...Read for more!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own KND**

* * *

Cavallero walked into his room and let himself falling on his bed.

"Sweetie, are you home?" he heard his mom's voice from the kitchen.

"Obviously." He shouted. All he needed now was his mom's how-was-your-day-honey conversation. Because when all your day sucks, you just want to go to bed.

He looked at the watch next to him. 19:30

"Not even 21:00?" he murmured to himself. "I don't get it." He heard footsteps from out of his room and his five year-old brother, Tony, busted inside. For some reason he was wearing a Jedi-like cape, and he was holding his fake lightsaber.

"Stay away from Tony the Jedi Knight!" Tony shouted and pointed Cavallero with his lightsaber. "Do you like my Halloween costume?"

"No." Cavallero answered and turned to the other side. Tony ran to the other side of his brother's bed.

"Do you want to play with me?" Tony asked.

"No, I don't. I'm tired and even if I weren't, I wouldn't play with you. Leave me alone." Cavallero answered and closed his eyes like he was sleeping.

Tony looked on the floor and walked to the door. "You're always tired." Cavallero heard him saying.

Was that a problem if he just wanted to relax? He was a busy person, he had no time for his little brother.

"Dinner's ready." He heard his mom's voice from downstairs. He sighed. _Great_, he thought.

* * *

"So, honey, how was your day?"

"Fine mom." Said Cavallero moving his spoon in his soup. They heard the phone ringing and his mom excused them and went to answer.

"Fine mom." Mimicked him his other little brother, Lee. "I guess this means 'I lost another battle with KND. '" he continued and smiled.

"You shut up, you moron." Cavallero answered him. Having a little brother that was a KND operative was just annoying.

"You lost from us again." Lee continued. "And from a Tactical Yo-Yo Specialist like me." He picked his yo-yo and started making shapes with it.

"Shut up or I'm going to put this in your…" started Cavallero but Tony interrupted him.

"Lee, I'm going to be a KND operative too, right?" he asked his brother.

"Being a KND operative is cool." Lee only said.

"Being a KND operative is waste of time." Cavallero only said and left the kitchen.

He lied on his bed and he slowly started sleeping.

* * *

**How was it?I know Numbuh 86 doesn't appear here but she appears in the next chapter...PattonxFanny fans don't kill me please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sunday _

His little brothers' screams woke up Cavallero. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. 9:15

"No one can't sleep in this house, right?" he shouted. The screams only went louder and he shouted again. "That means 'SHUT Up'"

They calmed down a bit and he decided to stand up. _When did I actually take off my pants?_ He thought staring at his boxers. He lifted his shoulders and took a T-shirt from his wardrobe and a pair of jeans.

* * *

Fanny woke up as she heard her neighbors' screams. _ Oh, god_, she thought and rubbed her eyes. She looked out of the window. It was her neighbors' house. Her eye caught the window on the second floor almost opposite of hers. The oldest of her neighbors' children was changing clothes. Fanny knew him, he was at the TND. She didn't know his name. But she had to admit that he was kinda cute. And he had abs.

Fanny caught herself smiling at the sight of him taking off his T-shirt. _He's the enemy! What are ye doin'?_, she thought at herself. The same moment he turned his head and she hid behind the curtain.

She felt her cheeks blushing. _Are ye nuts?_, she asked herself again. _Ye shouldn't lookin' at that stupid teenager! He's Numbuh 84's brother! And he's a teenager. _The problem was that she had caught herself looking at him again since they moved next door a month ago. Before them, Fanny's neighbors were a pair of Greeks, who went back to Greece.

She went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. _At least I have nice pajamas_, she thought looking at her Rainbow Monkey PJs. The thought of her neighbor passed from her mind making her mad.

"Stop thinkin' of that!" she told herself at the mirror. "It's unhealthy and stupid!" She took a big breath and told slowly herself. _ . . .Again._ she thought.

* * *

_After 2 hours…_

"Can you please help me, sweetie?" Cavallero's mom told him. He rolled his eyes, but went there. Even he didn't want to, he had to help her. Two months ago, his dad had died and his mom had to raise three boys alone.

"What is it?" he asked and went to the garden from where he had hear his mom's voice.

"Honey, the window is a bit broken here." She said showing him the window from outside. He gave him a hammer and some screws. "Can you please fix it a bit? Thank you."

And she went in the house leaving him with the hammer and the screws and the window. "At least it had a nice weather." He said aloud and started fixing the window.

* * *

Fanny was watering the flowers when her neighbor went to the garden. She immediately hid behind the hedge. _Wait a minute, why am I hidin'? I haven't done anything! And anyway, I will ignore him. _She stood up and kept watering the flowers. She liked that, it was fun for her. Maybe the other KND operatives would think she hates doing this kind of things but watering the flowers was one of her favorite hobbies, even if it sounded weird.

"What are you doing his brother's voice stopped her thoughts and she apparently jumped from surprise. She did a fast move with her hand and the water from the hose went apparently to the next door garden and more specific on her teen neighbor.

* * *

**Readers please?**


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck?" he asked aloud and turned to see who made him wet. The red haired girl from the neighbor's house looked at him blushing.

"Are you crazy?" he asked her.

"Sorry, it was an accident!" she said. Her cheeks went a deep red.

"An accident?" he repeated. "Idiot." He said not so loud, but loud enough for the girl to hear him.

"WHO ARE YE CALLIN' IDIOT YE STUPID TEENAGER?" she screamed at him angrily. Cavallero noticed an Irish accent.

"You, stupid kid!" he shouted back.

"Oh please, I'm much cleverer than ye, you IMBECILE and FOOL teen!" she shouted back. "And I was no accident! I really wanted to see you humiliated, teen!"

"I have a name you know, and it's Cavallero!" he shouted angrily. She put out her tongue to him and turned and walked to her house. Her beautiful red locks shined because of the sun. _Wait, did I just think that she had BEAUTIFUL locks?_, he thought.

"No way." He murmured to himself and went in his house.

* * *

Fanny went in her house angrily and locked herself in her room.

"IDIOT!" she shouted hoping he'll hear her from his own house. It was an accident and he was acting like it was a big deal!

_But he's cute…_, the tiny voice in her mind told her.

_HE's not!_

_Admit it, ye enjoyed yer fight…._

_No I didn'! Okay maybe a little…BUT THAT IS NOT OUR PROBLEM NOW!_

Fanny punched her pillow hard. _Why am I actually angry now?_, she thought.

She really didn't know. Maybe because he didn't notice her.

But did she really…liked him? She really didn't know.

_At least he has a nice name._, she thought, _Cavallero._

* * *

Cavallero walked angrily his house. Tony looked at him curiously and then looked out of the window. "Is it raining?" he asked aloud.

He couldn't believe he got wet. By a KID! A stupid kid. And the worst is that she was a KND operative! He had seen her battling with KND, but never actually talked to her.

No girl had ever talked to him like this. _Making me so mad,_ he answered to his one thoughts and went to his room to change clothes.

_She's pretty_, a tiny voice inside him said.

"What the heck?" he asked himself. Was he thinking that that girl-THAT MANIAC DAMN KID- was pretty? No way. He changed his clothes and sat on his bed.

"What's her name anyway?" he whispered at himself.

* * *

_Monday_

"And that's how we know what the pi is."

Fanny looked at her teacher dying of boredom. She wished that something would happen and she would have to decommission someone. Or at least have a mission. She was Numbuh 86! She really needed to shout at someone.

The bell rang and all the children busted out like someone had shouted "Hey, there's free food out there!" or someone had set on fire their butts. Fanny liked both versions.

She walked out of her class and suddenly a little bumped on her. "Hey, ye stupid boy!" she screamed.

She realized it was Numbuh 84 who bumped on her. "Watch out, Numbuh 84!" she said angrily holding her hurt arm.

"Sorry." Lee said and stood up. "I saw what you did to my brother." Fanny's cheeks went a deep red and she looked around nervously.

"Ye did?" she asked slowly. "And?"

"You had to see him!" Lee said enthusiastically. "He was really angry even after he changed clothes!" Lee did a trick with his yo yo. "And when I asked him what was wrong he told me to shut the fuck up. In front of mom!" Then he saw Numbuh 83 a few metres away. "Anyway see ya!" he said Fanny fast and ran after Sonya.

Fanny stood there for a little and then went away.

* * *

**Thank you for the views!**

**Review please, if you like it!**

**If you like it more then, make it one of your favorite!**

**If you REALLY like it, follow it!**

**-Elfriede-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I did something really stupid. Well, I just checked KND wikia and saw that Cavallero's first name is Justin so I was like "OH MY GOSH, WHAT HAVE I DONE?" because I always thought that Cavallero was his first name, and now they updated his article on KND wikia saying that it's Justin. Great. Well, I tried to explain my mistake on this chapter so no one will get confused. :)**

* * *

After school Cavallero and Chad were walking back to their houses, a red haired girl appeared from the corner walking her way home at the opposite side of the road.

"Isn't that that little neighbor of yours?" Chad asked Cavallero. Cavallero turned his head and saw her. He felt something inside him but just said:

"Yeah, it's that stupid kid." He said. Her red locks were falling on her shoulders beautifully. _Okay, she's pretty so what?_, he thought.

That moment she turned catching him looking at her. Her cheeks turned red and she turned her head fast walking faster than before like he was after her.

"Well, she's a KND operative, all of them are just idiots." Chad said and he got in his house' garden. He waved at Cavallero and got in his house.

Cavallero continued walking. The girl was still walking at the same road as he. He thought a bit and then ran fast and reached her. She apparently turned her head and her cheeks were still flashing.

"What do ya want?" she shouted at him. "Why are ye followin' me, ye stupid teen?"

Cavallero tried to find an answer. He really didn't know why he ran to her. So he said the only thing that came in his mind. "I wasn't following you, you damn kid!" he shouted back. "I was just walking! What, is this road your property too?"

The girl's cheeks were now as red as her hair. "Oh shut up!" she said.

She started walking faster than before until she reached her garden's door and got in. Cavallero wanted to say the last word. But he didn't want to say something bad now, even if he hated children.

For some reason, he asked. "What's your name?" The girl turned with a confusing look at him. They looked at each other.

"Fanny. Why?" she said. _Fanny_, he thought.

"Just askin'." He said and got in his house.

* * *

Fanny sat on her couch. Her parents weren't at home. She slowly touched her cheeks, which were flashing.

_He asked my name_, she thought and a small smirk appeared on her face.

_So what?_, her other side asked in her mind._ He's a stupid teen and yer enemy. Ye don't like him, don't ye?_

Fanny sighed. She had to admit it. _I like him. Only a little._

* * *

_An hour later…_

Cavallero couldn't focus on his homework. His tiny talk with that girl-_Fanny_- was stuck in his mind.

_So, her name is Fanny_, he thought. So what? Did it matter for him?

_No way_, he thought._ I just didn' know her name, and now I know it, that's why I'm thinking of it now. It's normal. _Actually the name "Fanny" made him for some reason thinking about "funny."

_Maybe no one calls her Fanny_, he thought. Like him. His name was Justin but everyone used to call him with his last name, Cavallero. Believe it or not, he preferred it from "Justin".

He needed some action. He really needed something to happen and have some kind of mission with Teen Ninjas.

The same moment his phone buzzed. He answered and then when he hung up he smiled.

"Finally some action!" he said and activated his B.R.A. Hopefully, at least he would forget Fanny for a little.

* * *

**So, I tried to explain as you saw the name thing. So again:**

**If you like it or not, review please!**

**If you like it reaalllly really much fave it!**

**But if you seriously LOVE it, then please follow it!**

**-Elfriede-**


End file.
